youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Lox
Deadlox, also known as Ty , is a friend of SkyDoesMinecraft, MinecraftUniverse and the rest of Team Crafted. He posts Minecraft videos on his channel, DeadloxMC, daily. He currently has a little over 1,000,000 subscribers who he calls the "DeadArmy" and also "Bananas". Deadlox also has a gaming channel, DeadloxVSGaming, which he uploads multiple games and has now over 100,000 subscribers on the channel as he uploads atleast three times a week. Him and Sky are in a ship called 'Skylox' it is very popular. He and Sky make love on every day that ends with Y.. Mitch and Jerome join in occasionally... on every day that starts with M, T, W, F, or S Sometimes, even Jason (only on saturdays). How he got his name: He had bouncy luscious hair but got it cut and his friend looked him dead in the eye and said "Dead locks." He ships Skylox and Merome, and writes Fan Fiction about said ships. He has long beautiful hair that makes fangirls drop because he's cute ok bye He and Sky makes the fangirls freak out and become Skylox shippers ;) He loves Skylox and makes Skyloxuniverse fanfics. He writes all types of fanfiction, no one knows. Except his boyfriend(s) Him and Adam have threesomes with potatoes AND splavacados on Wednesdays (courtesy of sparklezpotatoes)(and bitt) Ty and Adam write Merome fanfics together.. One time they got Morgan Freeman to narrate a Merome fanfic while they had sex. I think Brice is gonna be sick of our shit. If you he sees this... <3 u too bby This is all true! Also, Ty likes Jerome almost as much as he loves Adam! <3 #Jeromelox Due to his gorgeousness, he makes his friends faint and ties them up and then snuggles them <3 Has a huge crush on GoldSolace goldlox pls Goldlox! He is in love with Brice.. He won't tell Adam tho.. But Adam already knows HE GOT SO MAD HE FUCKED TY SENSELESS <3 SkygoldloxmeromeMU TEAM CRAFTED HAVE EIGHTSOME'S~! ASHLEY JOINS IN SOMETIMES HE LIKES BEING A BOTTOM! He uses his headphones to talk to others and seduce them in a manly voice Morgan Freeman narrates it. Ty steals Sky's pants a lot. Wears them around the house. One time, Ty wore Brice's pants around the house.. Went as Sky for halloween, when Sky went as him. You know what happened. Overheard by neighbors: Ty: You look hot. Sky: Ty pls. Ty: Well you do. Even in cosplay as me. Sky: Ty pls *seductive eyes* They made out on a porch on halloween. It was incredibly adorable. Jerome and Mitch joined them Then they magically had babies. 2 spoopy. Then they took the babies out for trick or treating. The babies looked like Brice and Seto. There names are Skyler and Tyler They got tons of candy. (BAJAN-IN-THE-TARDIS WAS HEEERE! AKA BITT!) Bitt's mini fanfic: Ty jumped in through Sky's bedroom window, screaming "SKYLOX WILL BE REAL!" Adam squeed and Ty jumped on him and they snuggled. Then fucked mercilessly. The end. That was beautiful. Thank you, sire. -Bitt Brice is going to be so pissed. :) XD OH WELL~! What damage are we doing? He can always clear it. We can always invade again *evil grinning* True, xD. And if he gets too mad, we can throw potatoes at him. All da potatoes. #CantStopWontStop BRICE YOU CAN RUN BUT YOU CANT HIDE Epic Jump Maps Deadlox is famous for doing Bodil40's Epic Jump Maps with SkyDoesMinecraft. In order: Epic Jump Map v2, Epic Jump Map, Epic Jump Map 3, Epic Jump Map: Christmas Trolling, Epic Jump Map: Sky Butter Edition, Epic Jump Map: Sprint!, Epic Jump Map: Forever Alone on Valentines Day, Super Minecraft Bros! (Epic Jump Map: Mario Edition), Epic Jump Map - Operation: Tropical Vacation, and the latest being Epic Jump Map 10: Ultimate Trolling. It is usually him and Sky, but others ocasionally join. Trivia Deadlox, like Minecraft Universe, has his own website. It is deadlox.net. As well as a minecraft server that does well. The IP to that server is Deadlox. Us which he has many mini games such as Bow Spleef, Spleef, Survival Games. Deadlox is the most likely to be captured by the squids. He has been captured 3 times, and is always released succsessfully returned by Sky, Deadlox, in real life, highly resembles his Minecraft Skin if you subtract the headphones. As mentioned earlier, he has his own army. The Dead Army and Banana Army. Category:Minecraft Category:Gaming Category:One Million Subscribers